Alpha Hoenn Adventures!
by CherryAngel991
Summary: This is a story based on Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. Join May in her sixteen year old adventures in Hoenn! She'll meet new faces and face many challenges! Read for more description.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story... Though I haven't finished the first. Still read it though! I have 7 chapters and I'm workingon 6. just click my profile then scroll down. Anyway, I hope you like this!**

Chapter 1

May sighed. She had been sitting in the back of the moving van for hours. She fingered her red headband, looking down at her lap. She was absolutely bored. She checked her phone, hoping for a message from her father. There was nothing. She sighed as the van finally slowed to a stop. She stretched and stood up, pushing open the doors of the van. She jumped out of the van, and was immediately hugged by her mother.

"May! You're finally here! Was it hard riding in the back of the moving van all the way here?" Her mother asked.

"Not as bad as you crushing me…" Her mother pulled back with a smile.

"Anyway, this is Littleroot Town. What do you think? This is going to be our new home!" May looked around a bit.

"Seems peaceful." She said.

"It is! Oh! You get your own room this time May!" May smiled broadly at this. No more sleeping with her mother.

"Awesome!" May said happily.

"Come on! You have to see the inside." Both females walked into the quaint little house. There were some Machoke walking around and putting away boxes.

"See May? Isn't the inside nice too?" May nodded, looking excitedly at the Pokémon. She couldn't wait until she had one of her own.

"The moving company's Pokémon help with unpacking and cleaning too. They really make moving easy!" A Pokémon came up and May's mother thanked it for its hard work. It and the other Pokémon soon left.

"You should go up and see your new room, May!" She nodded and rushed upstairs. After a few moments of running her fingers over her furniture, she was called downstairs.

"Come look May! Your father is on T.V." May ran down, absolutely ecstatic… Until she realized she missed it. May sighed.

"It looks like we just missed him.. But that reminds me. One of your father's friends lives in town. You should go and see him. His name is Professor Birch. He's just next door." Her mother said.

"Okay Mom." May walked out, still feeling a little sad about missing her father. She walked next door.

"Oh, hello! You must be our new neighbor. If you're looking for my husband, he's out, probably at the lab, but I have a son about your age! Why don't you go say hi?" May nodded, thinking that middle aged women really were pushy. She saw a brown haired boy wearing a stange white hat.

"Pokémon fully restored...Items all packed, and... Y-you... Who are you?" He asked, turning around in surprise as May cleared her throat.

"I'm May, your new neighbor," She said.

"May? Oh, you're the new kid who just moved in next door?! Huh... I didn't know that you'd be a girl. Dad-I mean, Professor Birch-told me you were the kid of a Gym Leader, and I sort of hoped you'd be a guy. My name's Brendan. Well, I guess we are still neighbors, so... Nice to meet you! Let's be friends, okay?" Brendan smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay!" She said, glad to have made a new friend already. Moving away from home at sixteen had caused her to worry about her social life.

"Huh? Hey, May... Don't you have any Pokémon? If you want, I can go catch you one. Aw, wait, I forgot... I'm supposed to be going out to help my dad catch some wild Pokémon. Some other time, okay?" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. She smiled.

"Okay, if you want." He nodded.

"Well, I've got to go, but I'll see you later!" He grinned and ran off. May left the house, thinking he was nice.

"Okay… I still haven't said hi to the professor yet…" May mumbled to herself. She walked into the lab, only to find that he wasn't there either. With a sigh, she walked out, and she heard a scream coming from the road leading out of town. She hurriedly ran towards the sound. To her surprise, she saw a grown man being chased in circles by a small Poochyena. May held a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing as the man cried out for help. She had never been on this route before, which was apparently Route 101.

"Hey! You over there! Please help me out! In my bag there are some Poké Balls!" He cowered in front of the small creature and May chuckled before reaching into the man's bag. She picked a random one, and threw it. A small blue, four-legged creature appeared. It's fins were blue and it had orange on its cheeks.

The Pokémon began to

"Um… Mudkip! Use… Water Gun?" May had never had a Pokémon before and wasn't sure what to do. A burst of water hit the other Pokémon and it was weakened. Mudkip was strong. The Poochyena ran full force at Mudkip and tackled it.

"Water Gun again!" May called out. She felt more confident now, and as the Poochyena was hit, it fainted. The man sighed in relief.

"That's a relief. I went out into the field to do some research and I was suddenly jumped!" May struggled to keep her composure.

"You saved my hide, so thanks a lot!" The man looked closely at her.

"Oh? You're Norman's daughter, May! I didn't realize it was you! You've grown into a fine young woman!" May blushed at the compliment.

"Th-thank you!" She said.

"I can imagine my boy being flustered around you… If he wasn't so busy trying to help me out. Anyways, this isn't a place for a chat. Come to my lab." He started to walk. May shook her head in wonder.

_So this is Professor Birch..._

**I hope you like it. By the way, I love reviews! Write anything! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**finally chapter 2! Yay! **

Chapter 2

May followed the Professor back to his lab, unconsciously running her fingers over the bracelet on her wrist as she did when she was nervous or bored. She always felt comfort from her bracelet because it was a present from her father. She hadn't seen him in a long time, and she was happy to be living so close to him. However, she was still sad that they couldn't live together.

"May? MAY!" Professor Birch had to scream to get her attention. She blinked, dropping her hand from her wrist. She looked around and noticed that they were in the lab already.

"Oh! Sorry!" She blushed and smiled awkwardly at the professor. He sighed.

"I was speaking this whole time you were zoned out, but I do not feel like repeating myself, so I'll just continue from where I left off." May thought this was a little rude, but she let it slide.

"As I was saying, I was wondering if you wanted to keep the Pokémon you fought with earlier." May blinked, looking down at the Poké Ball that she still held in her hand. A big smile spread across her face. She could finally have her own Pokémon! She heard the professor chuckle, and she looked up.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled at her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She hugged him in her glee.

"How about a nickname?" Professor Birch suggested. May shook her head.

"I'll give it a bad nickname, and then it'll hate me forever," She said.

"Well, I doubt that it w—" May looked at him seriously.

"Forever," She said. The professor shrugged.

"Well… Anyway, I think you can be a great Trainer with lots of hard work! You should go see Brendan on Route 103. I'm sure he'll help you out." May nodded, thinking about the boy she met earlier. He seemed awkward, but nice. She shrugged.

"Okay, why not?" The professor smiled, then blinked as he remembered something.

"Oh! If you ever get lost, use the AreaNav app on your phone! It has a map of the entire region, so it should help you find Brendan." May nodded.

"Okay! Bye Professor!" She waved and left the lab. She couldn't wait to tell her father. Her mood darkened, thinking it would be a few hours before he ever replied. She walked onto Route 101 with the spring in her step gone. She let out her Mudkip. It looked up at her and she smiled down at it. It was really cute. It nudged her leg and she scooped it up into her arms.

"Are you a boy or a girl? Nod for a boy and shake your head for a girl." It nodded.

"Mudkip is a little man then?" She smiled as he rubbed his head against her cheek.

"Okay! We're off to see a weirdo, Mudkip! Let's forge onward!" May giggled as she marched forward.

* * *

When she reached Brendan, she had battled a few Pokémon already. They were easy battles for Mudkip, but she was able to a Wurmple, which she had never seen before. Brendan was muttering to himself as he looked at a small pool of water.

"Brendan?" She poked him in the shoulder and he jumped. He turned around quickly and sighed in relief when he noticed it was her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you," She said. Brendan blushed.

"Y-you did? W-why?" He stammered, pulling on the strap of his bag.

"Your dad said that you would help me out with being a Trainer," She said, smiling at his embarrassment. She had a guess about why he was so flustered, but it could be a Hoenn thing. All she knew is that Johto boys didn't get flustered around a girl they just met… Usually.

"Oh right. Of course. I mean, what other reason would there be?" He laughed awkwardly, scolding himself for thinking she really had just been looking for him.

"You don't talk to many girls do you?" She grinned at his sheepish reaction.

"Y-yeah well… Anyway! About that Trainer thing… To help you, let's battle!"

**sorry it took forever to update. please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm really sorry about taking forever to update! I was spending lots of time on my other fanfiction. Please review!**

Chapter 3

Brendan sent out a Treecko.

"We can do this! Go Mudkip!" She threw her Poké Ball, releasing her Mudkip.

"Use Pound!" Brendan commanded. Treecko ran towards Mudkip.

"Use Tackle!" May wasted no time on dodging, and Mudkip hit Treecko with his body as Treecko hit Mudkip heavily on the back of the head.

"Tackle again!" Mudkip slammed into Treecko.

"Pound!" Treecko moved in for another hit, but with no luck as May called out an order.

"Dodge it and Tackle again!" Mudkip slammed into Treecko one last time, leaving it unconscious.

"Well… That didn't go the way I expected it too, but congrats May." Brendan crouched down in front of his Treecko and gently stroked it before returning it to its Poké Ball. May laughed at his disappointed expression.

"Don't be sad just because a beginner beat you easily." She grinned at his frown.

"You don't need to rub it in. I know what happened." She laughed again, and he sighed.

"Well, if you're done making fun of me I have to go to the lab." She followed him as he began to walk away.

"I will too!" She said, smiling. He glanced at her and couldn't help but smile. She was too cheerful to stay mad at. He let her walk with him.

"I can't believe you've already bonded with your Pokémon so closely already. I bet you could befriend any Pokémon," He said.

"How about any human?" She asked, elbowing him. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. You just happen to be the only person my age that I know. It's either you, or no friends."

"Jerk!" He smiled at her.

"I'm kidding. You probably could become friends with anyone you wanted to. You're pretty cool," He said. She grinned at him.

"Thanks! You're not too bad either. Just kind of dorky." He rolled his eyes at her. He glanced down to look at his AreaNav. They were already at Route 101.

"Ah… Our walk is almost over now, isn't it?" She looked at his phone over his shoulder.

"Yep. You sound so sad. We're still going to the same place together." Brendan blushed, shoving the phone in his bag.

"Yeah, well…" He looked down.

"Aw… You're so cute." May giggled at him. He frowned, looking sheepishly at her.

"I'm not… I mean… You don't call guys cute!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my Arceus… Just stop, you're killing me. Stop making me laugh!" She held his shoulder as she laughed. She shrugged her off and sped up his pace.

"Oh look! We're here!" He began running towards the lab as they entered the town. She laughed, clutching her stomach as she ran after him.

Brendan was already inside when May made it there. He was standing beside the Professor.

"Well, if it isn't May! I can't believe you beat Brendan already!" Professor Birch smiled brightly at her.

"Ugh… Don't get her started again…" Brendan sighed heavily.

"It's amazing that you beat him. He's been helping me for a while so he has a long history as a Trainer. You know what? I think you deserve this. It's a Pokédex I ordered for my research." Professor Birch handed her a small device.

"A Pokédex?" May tilted her head, and Brendan chuckled beside his father.

"That Pokédex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any Pokémon you meet or catch. Brendan takes it with him wherever he goes." The professor said. Brendan fished around his backpack and showed off his Pokédex.

"Whenever he catches a rare Pokémon and records the information, he comes and shows it to me. And—" Brendan cleared his throat.

"Enough with story time, okay Dad?" Professor Birch chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I was going to say something encouraging, but my son here wants to say something important to you, so just have fun while filling your Pokédex." Brendan blushed.

"W-well… I wouldn't say that it's important… I just wanted to give you some Poké Balls and say good luck. I'm heading out of Littleroot too. Let's give it our all!" He grinned and held out his hand. She took it and shook it firmly.

"You bet! And just wait! I'll be better than you in no time!" She said. He smiled brightly at her.

"Challenge accepted."

**I hope this was worth the wait! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been very lazy about updating this! Sorry! But here it is! Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

"Hey, why don't you two just travel together?" Professor Birch suggested.

"Huh?" Both teenagers blinked, looking at the man.

"Well, you're both traveling and filling the Pokédex, so I just thought it would be more efficient…" He trailed off as the the teens glared at him.

"That would defeat the purpose of the challenge!" May pouted.

"Well, you don't need to challenge each other anyway!" The professor exclaimed, acting more childish as he got more frustrated. May sighed, gripping Brendan's hand.

"Let's go then," She said.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't get to say anything about the situation," He grumbled, but he let May drag him away.

He smiled as May began humming as they walked, her hand still locked with his.

"Route 101! Again!" She exclaimed as they exited the small town.

"You just moved here. I can't believe you left the same day." May shrugged.

"Well, it's kind of a boring town anyway... No offense, you being born here after all..." She laughed off his glare. She seemed like a really happy-go-lucky person. Not that he minded. Better than being stuck with a grumpy person. That would not be fun.

"Hey, hey! Brendan! Look! A tail!" She let go of his hands, beginning to wander to the tall grass. The grass went all the way up to her chest. There was a small patch of grass where a tail was sticking up. She tiptoed over to the tail until she was close enough to see what it was. It was a Poochyena. She smiled letting out Mudkip. The bright light startled the little dog Pokémon and it immediately launched itself at Mudkip.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun!" Mudkip happily obliged jumping away and shooting the other Pokèmon in midair. It cried out, and launched itself in a tackle. There was no time for Mudkip to dodge.

"Hit it with another Water Gun!" The wild Pokèmon staggered. She grinned. The perfect moment. She threw a Poké Ball, and it hit the head of the surprised Poochyena. A white light surrounded it and it was in the Poké Ball. After it wiggled a few times, there was a soft click. She had caught it. May ran back happily to Brendan.

"I caught it!" She smiled happily. Mudkip looked as happy as his Trainer. May rubbed the Poké Ball against her cheek. It felt so warm. She smiled. Her first real catch. Brendan rolled his eyes, and he squeezed her soft hand.

"Congratulations," He said. She giggled, looking down at her new Pokémon.

"Thank you!" She took his hand again, beginning to walk again. They encountered more Pokémon as they walked, but they were weak, and fainted quickly. By the time they got to Route 103, May was yawning.

"It wasn't this tiring the first time..." She grumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That's because we had a lot of battles along the way. You want to stop for now?" He asked. She nodded. Her eyes were half closed already.

"But I... Didn't think I'd be camping out at night... I'm not prepared..." She said sheepishly.

"I have two sleeping bags," He said. She smiled tiredly.

"Good. I'll take one please." Brendan chuckled.

"You're cuter than I am." May blushed.

"O-oh... Thanks." She pulled away and watched as he set up their sleeping bags at the base of a tree trunk. He slid into one, and she got into the other. She was asleep immediately. He laughed as she began to snore.

"Goodnight May..." He smiled at her before falling asleep as well.

May's dream was pleasant. But embarrassing. May realized that it was a dream right away. This was because when she opened her eyes, she was in Brendan's arms. He had gotten flustered. He was so cute. She enjoyed teasing him.

But then he started acting like such a flirt. Calling her beautiful and playing with her hair. Saying the way she talked was cute. It was strange to say the least. The real Brendan was too dorky to be able to say those things. And to be honest, she like him better. He was great the way he was.

**Hi there! Please R&amp;R! I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
